Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf was the scout and sniper of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Her speed as a quadruped and extremely tough shell made up the brute force of the unit. Wolf, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, expressing extreme sorrow in battle through her eternal crying. Biography Early life Crying Wolf was born in Africa, in what was a chaotic war zone at the time due to the belief of ethnic cleansing. Soon enough the conflict reached her village, with the rival faction slaughtering her parents and siblings, leaving her a refugee. Before leaving her village, she decided to bring along her only surviving relative, her baby brother. One day, they came across an enemy unit, forcing them to hide in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately for Wolf, her baby brother started to cry. Knowing they would die if his cries were heard by the soldiers, she wrapped her hand as tight as she could around his mouth. It was only after the soldiers left that she came to her senses and noticed her brother was no longer crying. Taking her hand off, she saw that he had stopped breathing. Wolf had accidentally smothered her own baby brother, her last surviving relative. Horrified, she traveled through the thick of battle carrying her dead brother in her arms. Shortly after, she began to have visions of a wolf walking beside her. Every night, she would cry and howl just like her brother did. Eventually, she reached a government-run refugee camp, still holding the now-rotted corpse of her brother. The camp was crowded with refugees like herself, and little children like her brother. The cries of the little children tormented her day and night and she soon envisioned the wolf answering her sorrowful screams and watched as he made his way around camp to silence the children forever. She had tried to stop the wolf but she was powerless to do so. This was, in reality, a hallucination created by her damaged mind. There was no wolf, she was murdering the children herself. By the eve of the enemy raid, she had killed all of the children. However, she never could come to cope with the truth, always believing that the wolf had killed them, not her. The girl was later recruited by Liquid Ocelot into the Beauty and the Beast Unit, where she was given a quadupedal power suit, as well as an enormous rail gun that she could use to destroy anything in her path, and was given the "Crying Wolf" codename. While encased inside of her suit, Wolf was nearly invincible, only revealing herself to snipe using her rail gun. Liquid told her that destroying Solid Snake would finally silence her inner demons, and placed her in charge of the Werewolf PMC. In 2014, Crying Wolf and the other members of the BB Corps fought against local militiamen in the Middle East. She halted and overturned one of the militia's armored bulldozer entirely by herself as they attempted to reach Millennium Park. Wolf and the rest of the unit then went on to kill all of the accompanying soldiers, before leaving. Wolf later encountered Solid Snake near the communication towers on Shadow Moses Island (the same area in which he had dueled Sniper Wolf nine years earlier), and was accompanied by several Haven Troopers. Working against a massive blizzard and using various vehicles and trees as cover, Snake was able to eliminate the Haven soldiers and eventually Crying Wolf herself. After Wolf was defeated, a wolf appeared and hoisted up her body onto its back before walking off into the blizzard. Abilities and traits Arguably Crying Wolf's deadliest weapon was her highly refined sense of smell, capable of pinpointing a foe's location even in a blizzard. She engaged in team-based attacks along with an escort unit of powered suit soldiers. Firing the on-board rail gun required Wolf to manually sight foes, partially exposing herself above her beast armor. Her speed as a quadruped and extremely tough shell enabled her to charge at enemies, with an impact strong enough to overturn an armored bulldozer. Wolf also carried explosives which she would throw at enemies who were out of reach. Trivia The rail gun model used by Crying Wolf was the same as that used by Dead Cell leader Fortune, the technology of which was provided by Vamp after Fortune's death.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Rail Gun"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/?enc=215&p=2 Despite the inherent dangers of using the rail gun (which Fortune was able to overcome with her "luck"), Wolf was capable of operating the weapon safely and effectively in battle. Behind the scenes Crying Wolf appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, in which she is fought by the player during a boss battle. Depending on the player's actions, she either dies or falls unconscious. If Wolf is defeated lethally, she also appears to be engulfed in blue flames. Crying Beauty's appearance is based on swimsuit model Mieko Rye. The Beauty and the Beast Unit is a tribute to the bosses of the previous Metal Gear Solid games in the series; the name of each member of the unit is derived from the name of a member of FOXHOUND (from Metal Gear Solid), their weapons are a derivative of Dead Cell members' weapons (from Metal Gear Solid 2), and their emotions similar to the Cobra Unit member codenames and in some cases, even their trademark abilities (from Metal Gear Solid 3): In Crying Wolf's case, her name and fighting style are a taken from Sniper Wolf, the rail gun from Fortune, and the emotion of The Sorrow. Promotional artwork for the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid: Rising shows Raiden atop what appears to be Crying Wolf. Whether she will actually be reprising her role the game or not remains unlcear. Gameplay *Crying Beauty's FaceCamo can be unlocked by defeating her "Beauty" form through non-lethal means. *An easier way to track Crying Wolf during the boss battle is to look for her footprints by using the NV Mode of the Solid Eye. *Crying Wolf can easily be defeated by hiding under the supply truck immediately east of the battle's starting location, facing the front of the truck; under here, Snake does not lose Psyche from the blizzard, recovers health constantly from being prone, is practically impossible for the FROGS to spot or Wolf to hit, and simply has to wait for Wolf to cross in front of him and open her armor. Wolf will occasionally damage him by running headlong into the truck and knocking him around, but the damage is quickly recovered. Gallery CryingStatue.jpg|Shinkawa statue of Crying Wolf. Im05.jpg|Crying Wolf (Beast form) concept art. Notes and references Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Game Boss